


Kitchen kings

by iamvictoria



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, My First Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamvictoria/pseuds/iamvictoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another harry/louis smut. Yah. Soz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen kings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever attempt at writing fan-fic sooooo sorry if it's terribe?   
> -vic x

Since they first met, Louis had always held Harry's heart in his hands. Too many times Harry was sat staring at Louis, imagining what his pretty pink lips would taste like, imagining how soft his golden skin would be against his own, how deliciously squishy his ass would be under his palms... and too many times his pants would grow a little tighter and the blood would flow just a little stronger in a certain area, making his mouth water in desire. It's not that Harry was gay, no no no, it's just that... Louis was gorgeous and could probably do a better job with Harry than any woman ever could, and it would make his curiosity burn. Too bad he never had the opportunity to explore his desires; he was always far too scared to confront Louis. Instead, he just sat in his room picturing that cheeky smirk, and run his hand through his curls out of frustration from not having the courage. He had wanked himself stupid in the shower countless times to the image of Louis' face buried between his legs, pink lips wrapped around Harry's cock while he peered up at him with those amazing ocean-blue eyes from under his lashes, while Harry had his hands tangled up in that feathery brown hair. Ugh. Yep, that was the good stuff. But they were just best friends, and best friends don't do that stuff. Well, Harry wanted to, but he was sure Louis didn't.

/one day/ 

"HARRY!"   
Harry sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes from being startled awake. What the fuck? Why was Lou screaming? He tossed the blanket off from his legs and stretched his long arms above his head, shaking his loose curls from his eyes and adjusting the long red pyjama bottoms he slept in, no shirt required. He stifled a yawn and padded to the door, opening it and stepping out in to the dining room area to head to the kitchen where he found Louis, dressed in a blue tank top and black footy shorts that fell to his knees. Louis turned and looked at Harry, his eyes wide. 

"s'the matter Loubear?" Harry asked as his eyes scanned the rest of the kitchen, growing worried. He noted several spoons and spatulas laying around, a bowl filled up with a creamy batter and a rather melted spatula resting next to the stove. 

"Okay so I was trying to cook you a cute breakfast of pancakes and strawberries and maple syrup but I made the pan too hot and the plastic of the spatula was really weak and and and oh god I'm so sorry Haz I'll replace it I swear I just wanted to be cute and ah-" He finished breathlessly, his eyes growing more and more frantic with each word and Harry had to hold back a giggle at how adorably flustered the older boy was. 

"Shhhhh, Lou, it's fine! It's just a spatula! Plus, the fact that you were trying to do something cute TOTALLY outweighs the fact that you melted my favorite cooking utensil. No sweat," he grinned cheekily and winked, letting Louis know he was fine with everything. Louis breathed a sigh of relief and nodded a few times, a tiny smile pinching up his lips and he poked his tongue out. 

"WELL! Now that you're awake, you can finish cooking breakfast!" Louis gleefully exclaimed, as he shoved past Harry and out of the kitchen. Well.. tried to. Harry was too fast, however, and he hooked his slender arms around Louis' tiny waist faster than you could blink, halting his escape. Louis squealed in surprise, while Harry let out a full blown chuckle as Louis tried his hardest to fight against Harry, having no luck. Instead, he ended up on his bum on the floor with Harry's hands firmly under his armpits. 

"I don't think so little one!" Harry exclaimed as he hoisted Louis up to his feet, then picked him up and placed him on the bench top. "If I'm gunna finish cooking MY breakfast, then you can sit, watch and learn," Harry reasoned as best as he could. Louis scrunched up his nose in playful disgust, then pouted. Harry poked Louis' lower lip and smirked, his dimple popping slightly. He then turned back to the bowl of batter and dipped a long finger in, the coolness sending a shiver up his spine. And then an idea hit him. His eyes glinted mischievously, and he bit his lip to control his smirk. He popped his finger in his mouth and let out a small groan around it, turning to face Louis as he did to signal his pleasure at how delicious the batter tasted. Louis' face lit up, a grin possessing his sweet features. 

"Good?" Louis asked with almost worry, and Harry nodded reassuringly. 

"Very good. Try some?" Louis' grin grew wider as he nodded. Harry turned back towards the batter bowl and again scooped some of the mixture on to his finger, and turned back to Louis who had his tongue out, waiting. Instead of sliding the batter on to Louis' tongue, however, Harry poked Louis' nose cheekily, wetting it with the batter and laughing manically at how ridiculous Louis looked. His blue eyes narrowed while Harry's emerald ones squinted from laughter. 

"Fucking tease," Louis whispered, but before he could protest further, Harry abruptly stopped laughing and leaned forward, swiping his tongue up Louis' nose and swallowing, making a smacking sound with his lips. 

"Mm mm, you did good Lou," he praised, turning back around to pour some batter into the frying pan. 

All of a sudden, Louis' arms appeared around Harry's waist as he prodded his finger into the mixture, taking a big glob of it and wiping his finger off on Harry's cheek. Harry feigned offence and horror, a high pitched whine escaping his lips, which made Louis grin right before he leaned up and trailed his tongue across Harry's cheek, swallowing every drop, leaving a warm sensation tingling in its wake. Harry glanced down long enough to see the creamy mixture coating Louis' tongue and then see it disappear, with Louis swallowing, and oh fuck if that wasn't the closest thing to Harry's fantasies... He felt a familiar Louis-induced twitch in his pants, and his face paled as he turned back around, but not before Louis noticed his change in behavior. 

"What's up Haz? You look like you've seen a ghost or something!" Louis chuckled casually, scooting himself back up on to the bench top. Harry just shook his head and continued spooning the mixture into the pan, watching as bubbles formed slowly. 

His mind was racing a million mile an hour. Louis looked so fucking irresistible with that stuff in his mouth and the way his tongue was so delicate yet teasing on his cheek turned Harry on in the most obvious way ever. He needed Louis so fucking badly and he knew it. He sucked in a deep breath and turned back to face Louis, pushing his hand behind his back, and pushed another finger through the batter. He walked towards Louis, a nervous feeling spreading from his chest to his palms, making them sweat and his cheeks flush. This was it, this was happening; he was doing it. Louis cocked his head to the side at the sudden serious turn of the mornings mood, and cried out when Harry slicked the batter across his cheek in return. Harry then leaned in slowly and purposefully, licking his lips and causing Louis to suck in a deep breath and hold it, before dipping his tongue into the batter on Louis' cheek and licking the mixture back into his own mouth. Louis let out of a breath of air as he thought Harry was going to pull away, only to have his breath knocked right back out when Harry's mouth met his. 

Harry lavished in the sudden softness that he was greeted with upon contact with Louis, gentle at first, waiting to see if Louis would respond or push him away. When Louis pushed his lips back into Harry's, Harry added more pressure, colliding their lips passionately, letting his tongue dance out and glide lightly against Louis' lips, to which he was granted access and the action was reciprocated; their tongues meeting and gliding against each other. The heat of the nerves was replaced with sudden empowering lust for the boy sitting on the bench top, and Harry let his hands wander forward and grasp Louis' hip, scooting him closer, leaving him on the edge of the bench top. Louis tasted of a mixture of pancake batter and candy, a sweet refreshing blast to Harry's taste-buds.

Louis pulled away first, breathless and flushed, his lips a pretty plump pink and his eyes a crystal blue.   
"I've wanted you to do that for the longest time, you have no idea..." he admitted as a blush crept across his cheekbones, darting his eyes to the ground. 

Harry bit his lip as he grinned widely, allowing a small giggle to escape.   
"Me too. Too many times I've imagined what those lips would taste like, what they could do.." Harry brushed his thumb along Louis' lip as he chewed on his own. He locked eyes with Louis, asking for silent permission which was granted, and he leaned in again, this time letting his hands wander down to Louis' glorious thighs, kneading the skin as he went, letting his thumbs slip under the hem of the footy shorts. Louis gasped into Harry's mouth as the sensation went straight to his dick, and Harry most certainly noticed. He pulled away and looked down, smirking at his findings and looking back up at Louis, his emerald eyes turning darker as he let his hormones control his next actions.

Harry pulled Louis even closer than before, pressing their bodies flush together as he kissed him rougher than before, fueled with lust and passion. His hands clumsily fondled around Louis' tank top, gripping the hem and lifting it up over his head, breaking the kiss for only a moment before he shoved his lips on Louis' neck. Louis groaned and tilted his head allowing the access, digging his nails into Harry's shoulder blades, leaving crescent shaped indents into the lightly tanned, smooth skin. Harry moaned against his neck, the vibrations making Louis' eyes roll back into his head. Harry then hooked his thumbs into the waist band of Louis' footy shorts and blue boxers, yanking them down to his ankles and stepping back a fraction to admire Louis in all his glory. Harry bit his lip and let out a shaky breath, eyes raking up from Louis' tiny little feet, to his perfect thighs, to his flushed cheeks and desperate eyes, finally settling on the only unseen part of Louis; his dick. It was big, at least 9 inches, and it curved towards his belly button, already hard and leaking with pre-cum. 

He smashed their lips together again, guiding Louis' hands to the waist band of his pyjama bottoms and boxers, feeling his thumb nail graze his hip as he hooked his fingers around the waist band and pushed them down to his knees before kicking the rest off. Harry's cock sprung out, equally as hard and ready. Louis broke the kiss and leaned back, eyes widened as he took in Harry, before reaching out and tugging Harry forward, his elbows resting on Harry's shoulders, fingers grasping Harry's soft chocolatey curls, moaning into Harry's mouth. 

"I have an idea!" Harry all of a sudden cried, pulling away from Louis, and turning to the batter bowl. He dipped his finger in, and turned back, eyeing Louis' cock mischievously. He then dragged his finger up the entire length of Louis' member, making sure to leave a big blob on the tip, watching as Louis' eyes grew wide with understanding and desire, eyes turning a dark shade of blue. 

Harry lowered his face down, holding eye contact with Louis as he did, sticking out his tongue and gliding it up along the trail of pancake mix that he had just left, and he felt Louis twitch under his tongue in anticipation. When his tongue reached the tip of his dick, he opened his mouth wide and, still keeping his eyes on Louis', lowered his head further, hollowing his cheeks and taking in the entire thing. Louis gasped as the warmth of Harry's mouth possessed all of his senses, Harry being the only thing he could see, smell and feel. It was heaven. 

With a rhythmic bob of his head, Harry managed to keep his throat open enough to be able to take Louis in with every suck, his lips hitting the base of his cock each time, causing Louis to lull his head back in pleasure. Small moans left his lips every single time, getting gradually louder as his hands tugged at Harry's long luscious hair, until finally Louis felt the familiar coil of his climax deep in his belly. He gasped louder than before, and his grip tightened in Harry's hair, making him moan as well. 

"It's...coming...Harry...ahhHGHHH fuck Harry..." his broken moan sent shivers through Harry as he sped up and tightened his lips, pushing Louis closer and closer, the grip on his hair driving him to go faster. With a final cry, Louis stiffened under him, and his warm liquid filled Harry's mouth, a mixture of sweet and tangy, which Harry eagerly savored as he let it slip past his tongue and down his throat, the warmth of it spreading through his stomach, making his already throbbing cock ache in the worst possible way. 

"Fuck me Harry, please, I need you to, please!" Louis whimpered when recovering from his high, a hungry look deep within his eyes that drove Harry's primal instincts wild. He reached forward, digging his nails into Louis' hip as he tugged him off the bench top, pushing him roughly on to the floor, his lips savagely ravishing every inch of skin that they could get to on Louis, their skin sticking together from a slick layer of sweat formed. Louis whined as Harry rutted his cock up against him, grinding hard and causing much needed friction. 

Breathless, Harry paused his actions and looked at the two connected boys, sighing contentedly, before planting a kiss on Louis lips sweetly and lifting himself up, tearing another whine from Louis' lips. 

"I'll be back in a minute love," he cooed, before disappearing. 

He returned a minute later with a bottle of clear substance in his hand and a foil packet in the other, which Louis recognized as lube and a condom. Harry's cheeks turned crimson as Louis raised an eyebrow. 

"I've needed the lube a few times okay, you're good for shower thought, don't look at me like that," he smirked, winking while popping the cap off and lathering up two fingers as he kneeled down in between Louis' legs, lifting them up onto his shoulders. All lubed up, he slowly slid one single finger into Louis' entrance, feeling the tightness already. This was going to be amazing. Louis gasped as Harry added another finger, the feeling of being stretched unusual and a bit uncomfortable at first, however as Harry slowly pumped his fingers, it became less pain, more pleasure, and soon he was squirming for more. Harry obliged happily, adding a third finger, scissoring his fingers open and closed to fully prep Louis, never taking his eyes off the beautiful writhing boy on his back. 

Much too soon for Louis' liking, Harry pulled his fingers out, leaving him with a feeling of being empty. He watched as Harry tore open the foil condom packet and rolled it down his considerable length, and internally gulped. Truth was, he was nervous as fuck. This was his first time with a guy, and Harry was a LOT bigger than just three fingers. This was gunna hurt.. Harry lathered himself in the lube, stroking himself a few times, purposely maintaining the eye contact with Louis. 

Harry positioned himself back in between Louis' knees and in front of his entrance. He looked down to check for confirmation, and Louis nodded. Harry pushed, gently so as not to hurt him, and sure enough, he felt the give, and he slid slowly into Louis. He pushed all the way in until Louis was full up, ripping groans from each of them; Harry's in pleasure, Louis' in pain. This was a lot more painful than just three fingers, god dammit. Harry held his position for a minute or so until Louis looked up and nodded again. Ever so slowly, Harry began to thrust in and out of Louis' ass, the sensation of his tightness making Harry feel all kinds of pleasure that he didn't know existed. Louis felt the painful discomfort slip away as each thrust became less pain, more pleasure. 

"Auughhhh more Harry, faster, please!" Louis begged, rocking his hips back and forth to meet Harry's thrusts. Harry obliged, and began pounding into Louis, his speed and strength increasing, driving both of them wild. All of a sudden Louis cried out in total utter pleasure, his body going limp and his eyes rolling back, and Harry knew he had hit his prostate. He smirked evilly, and made sure to push back into Louis in exactly the same way, receiving the same reaction again. Harry repeated this, slamming repeatedly into Louis and into that one spot, causing screams and moans that are far more satisfying than just the imagined ones Harry created in his mind. 

Harry soon felt his release climbing in his abdomen; the heat coiling up like a spring, ready to explode at any moment. Louis was again hard, his cock resting on his tummy, bouncing with each thrust that Harry performed, a string of pre-cum sticking to his belly button already. Harry knew that if he could keep this up Louis would cum untouched, and that is the ultimate pleasure. He continued aiming for that one spot in Louis, and with one final cry, he released inside the condom, spilling all his juice out for Louis at the same time that Louis' cock spurted all over his tummy and chest. Both panting and exhausted, Harry collapsed on top of Louis and they immediately stuck together from the sweat and cum mixture on their stomachs. They shared lazy kisses as Louis pushed a curl from Harry's face, both smiling like children at Christmas. 

"Best. Sex. Ever," Harry breathed, pausing between each word for dramatic affect. Louis giggled and hid his face into Harry's chest, and Harry tugged his hands through Louis' soft hair. 

"Oh.. also..." he continued slowly, "since I just made you cum untouched, you can finish off breakfast!"


End file.
